creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
F.E.A.R:The First Step/Chapter Three
Felix I was staring admittedly hard at the blonde girl, so I only heard about 30% of what Miss Cross was saying. I bump into Miss Cross and approach her. "So....did you actually sign up for this, or did they blackmail you too? Oh,name's Felix by the way. Gum?" I offer her a pack of gum, being the gentleman I am, then I take a look at it. "Ugh, it's sugar-free....Miss Cross, you don't quite strike me as a sugar-free kinda lady..." She pulls a billyclub outta nowhere and smacks me accross the back of the head, causing millions of spots to dance in front of my eyes. The girl gives me a very odd look and walks away. With my brains now effectively scrambled, I tried to say 'Your indifference chills me to the bone' yet it came out as "Your're sweet and give me a boner....NO WAIT!" A hand claps around my shoulder. "Wow, bro, that was harsh. I'm Dex, FYI. Hey,looks like we're roomies! Awesome sauce! C'mon!" Before my vision can clear, Dex is dragging me into a room with both our names on a plaque outside of it. It was impressively furnished. I then noticed a few things that were in my house there. I begin to step away when I hear Miss Cross yelling from a distance. "The thread-count is fine!! Quit being an insolent child, you are a spy now!!" She raises her billy club to hit the blonde girl. Without thinking, I run up to them and stops her just as she begins to swing. "Lady what the hell is your pr-" before I realized what happened, Miss Cross has tried to flip me while I'm still holding the club. Being as light on my feet as I am, I rolled with it and landed on my feet. Suddenly, she stabbed me in the side with her toes and I drop to my knees. Then for added bitchiness and good measure, she smacks me hard with the club on the back of my neck, causing me to crumple onto the floor. Miss Cross stares daggers at me before speaking. "Come....we have more to see......Don't dawdle." She gives the girl another dirty look and continues to walk. "Owwwww....." was all I could manage before the girl helps me to my feet. "Yea, you know me...smooth and chivalrous. Y'know, you never told me your name, and I just don't do solids for pretty girls I don't know, regardless of how pretty they may be." She gives him the same look she did earlier and says "Dominika" and walks off, following Miss Cross. Dex appears out of nowhere, putting his arm around my shoulder. This guy needs to learn personal space."Oooooh, is it chilly in here or is it just her? It's ok, bro. We're bound to find some hot chicks in here somewhere. Don't worry, you don't need Ice-bitch over there, I can hook you u-" Not bein able to deal with him much longer, I punch him in the face with all I had. He crumpled like aluminum foil. "My GOD, will you shut the fuck up?" I follow the others, continuing the tour. Category:Stories Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:Nhlott Category:Collaboration Category:Adventure Category:Action